Silence Stays My Heart
by Mayu-chan
Summary: IK Teaser--She smiled slightly and he glanced at her again. She was looking right into his eyes, her emotion written clearly across her face as she tried to figure out his. He looked into her eyes for a minute before a smirk crossed he features.“You kno


Hey guys. New story hope you like. I'm really tired so I'm not gonna say much, it's late and I have a Chem. Test tomorrow. tear

Disclaimer: I'm to tired to say anything witty so, I don't own Inuyasha. yawn

….

Silence Stays my Heart

…..

The stars shinned brightly overhead, the full moon raising slowly and casting it's pale light on the forest below. The chill in the air was just enough to make the stars crisp and the body awake.

Nestled in the depths of the forest and up against a large bolder sat a group of young travelers. They were huddled around a small fire apparently finishing off the remainder of the dinner.

Licks of fire jumped and danced rhythmically in front of one of the travelers. The flames reflected clearly in his amber gold eyes. Absentmindedly he took a large bite of his dinner, rendering the roasted flesh easily from the animals bone.

He swallowed loudly and sighed tossing the stripped bone into the pile to his left. He gazed into the fire robotically, his thoughts elsewhere.

__

'Let's see,' he lifted his hand slightly holding up all five fingers. _'One,' _he folder his thumb in, _'two,' _he folded his next finger down. _'ugh, three more days until she gets back.' _He sighed again.

Kagome had said she needed to go home for five days, to take a test or something. And he had let her go even though that seemed to be her reason every time she wanted to go back. He laughed to himself. Honestly he hadn't wanted her to go at all but what really made him let her go, besides the fact that he probably couldn't stop her anyway, was her promise.

_Kagome set the nearly empty yellow pack on the rim of the Bone Eaters Well and turned around to face the grumpy hanyou that followed her. Inuyasha snorted and looked away from her, his anger clearly evident. "Ohh come on Inuyasha_." _She smiled and leaned slightly until she caught his eyes with her own. She smiled and stood up straight again, his eyes following._

"Once I come back I'll be on Easter holiday. That means I'll have six whole weeks were I won't have to go back for a test or anything." She smiled widely as she finshed in attempt to make him smile back but he only frowned at her.

"Don't look so upset." She added as she placed a hand on his arm and stepped closer.

His eyes stayed locked on hers for a long second before looking away again. She sighed slightly and squeezed his arm lightly. "I'll be back in five days…I promise ok?"

She smiled slightly and he glanced at her again. She was looking right into his eyes, her emotion written clearly across her face as she tried to figure out his. He looked into her eyes for a minute before a smirk crossed he features. "You know Kagome, your being awfully affectionate tonight." He stated bluntly with a warm tone on his lips.

Her cheeks flushed and her smiled dropped as she let go of his arm. He continued on though. "Are you trying to seduce me into letting you go without a fight?" His smirk grew as the red in her cheeks intensified.

She turned around abruptly and clenched her fists. "I'm going whether you let me or not." She said forcefully. He opened his mouth to protest. "I don't-"

"Sit!" He crashed to the ground with a muffled curse.

"I just wanted to leave on a friendly note for once Inuyasha, but thank you for ruining that." She picked up her worn pack and kneeled onto the rim of the well. She sighed and glanced back his body laying face down in the grass. "See you in five days."

He sat up in time to see the blue light inside the well fade away. He stood and brushed himself off growling lightly. He glanced at the well one more time giving it a loud snarl before turning and heading back toward the village.

Inuyasha sighed as the memory drifted away again. Sometimes it bothered him when Kagome got like that, like she could look right into his eyes and read his thoughts and feelings. That's why he had said what he did, he reasoned with himself, he needed her to stop. And not to mention before he embarrassed her he had had an urge that didn't settle well with him, it was like he almost couldn't stop himself.

In a final effort to get her to stop doing whatever she was doing to him he had said basically what he had been thinking, only sarcastically. And it had worked, her eyes hardened and she got flustered, effectively breaking her hold over him. He smiled slightly as he starred into the fire. _'She did look cute when flustered though.'_

He frowned and blinked as a small stone collided with his head. His eyes hardened as he turned his head quickly in the direction the pebble had be thrown from.

"Welcome back Inuyasha ," the monk to his left said while smiling at him. "care to share with us the thoughts that have been occupying you tonight." Miroku smirked at Inuyasha obvious discomfort and gave him a slight wink. Shippo giggled behind his hands from Sango's lap, who starred at him herself.

His cheeks tinted a slight pink at having being caught daydreaming. He huffed and turned away from them. "Keh, go to sleep. I want to leave a sunrise." He leaned over again and kicked dirt at the fire, effectively putting it out and casting darkness over the group.

His action was followed by angry shouts of disapproval. He growled lowly. "Shut up and go to sleep. I don't want to hear your whining in the morning." He ended the little argument by jumping into the nearest tree and disappearing into the foliage.

Shippo angrily stood up and opened his mouth to yell up at the dog hanyou in the tree but Sango stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth. He turned around and pinned his little angry eyes on her.

"Hush, let's just get some sleep." Sango explained while crawling under her blankets, Miroku following suit across the camp site.

"It's not our fault he's cranky and misses Kagome. He shouldn't take it out on us." Shippo reasoned, not bothering to lower his voice.

Sango plucked Shippo up and pulled him under her blankets with her. "I know Shippo but let's not pick at him, ok?"

Shippo huffed and curled up against Sango who was shivering slightly. "He's a jerk." He mumbled into her chest. Sango smiled slightly and ran her fingers through his hair once. She closed her eyes as she felt Kirara curled up by her feet and give a high pitched sigh.

The wind shifted through the leaves above them and the moon shown directly overhead as Inuyasha angry growls lulled the group to sleep.

……

Kagome sighed and rested her head in her hands as the teacher walked by and picked up her test. This whole week had been nothing but a bad nightmare to her. All these exams and tests, she didn't know how she had made it though alive and thinking.

The class bell sounded signifying the end of the day and the class around her stood, she jumped up in enough time to bow with the rest of the class before she picked up her books and went to leave the room.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome, wait up." Kagome paused and turned around seeing her three friends jogging towards her. She smiled and greeted them as the reached her.

"Hey Kagome." Yuka greeted walking up next to her, "How was your last exam?" Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed at her. "That bad huh?" Kagome nodded as she started walking down the hallway. "I really don't want to think about it, at least not for another six weeks."

Kagome's other friend Ayumi giggled as she took her place on the other side Eri. "You guy's are overreacting," She said cheerfully. "They really weren't that hard." She glanced over at the other three to find them starring at her. "What?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Kagome, do you want to come to WacDonald's with us?" Eri asked checking her watch. "We might even go see a movie later on tonight if there are any good ones out."

Kagome frowned as she thought about going out with her friends. It had been so long since she had seen a movie, epically with her friends. She thought about possible catching a movie with them and then going back after it or even tomorrow. And to be honest it wasn't just a fleeting thought, she had really considered it, but she couldn't do that to Inuyasha and the group. They were counting on her coming back this afternoon.

Yuka nudged her. "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry guys." She sighed. "I'd love to but I really can't." They paused at the street corner and waited for the cross sign to flash.

"Aww Kagome why not?"

"Yah, you never do anything with us anymore."

"And you look so healthy now. Your not sick are you?"

The sign to cross flashed green and Kagome stepped into the street. "No guys I feel fine. It's just I'm going away for Easter holiday," She glanced over at Ayumi as she made a whiny noise. "and I have to leave right after school today."

Ayumi made another disapproving noise and frowned. "Where are you going Kagome? You haven't said anything about it before."

Kagome coughed a little in attempt to buy her some thinking time. "Yah sorry about that, I guess I got caught up in the exams and forgot. But I'm just going to a good friends house."

All three of her friends frowned at that. "Well do we know her?" Eri asked while turning the corner and heading down the busy sidewalk, her friends following next to her.

"Well actually no, you don't. See, it's a friend I meet out of school?" Kagome said sheepishly, feeling a little bad for making them think they were being left out. They stopped at the corner where they would be splitting up and Kagome was met with there three frowning face. "Aww come on guys you don't have do be like that." Kagome said patting Eri, who was closest to her, on the shoulder. "I probable won't even have a good time, he can be a jerk sometimes. So you-"

All three of them blinked and stood up straight making Kagome stop mid-sentence. "Wait, _he,_ as in a _boy,_ your going to stay with a boy over the holiday!" Yuka practically shrieked grabbing hold of Kagome's shoulders and shacking them.

Eri jumped in front of Yuka and looked Kagome right in the eyes, who gulped under stare. "I know your not talking about your jealous boyfriend. Are you?"

Kagome panicked and shoved both of them out of her face, her cheeks turning pink. "No, no you guys, you've got it all wrong." Kagome lied quickly, trying frantically to make up something that sounded plausible. She waved her arms around for added effect. "I mean- What I meant was her uhh dog, he's the jerk. Always barking at me and..stuff." Kagome finshed while nodding.

There was an awkward silence for a small moment in which Kagome smiled falsely and Eri and Yuka gave her questioning looks. Ayumi glanced once at everybody before taking action. She smiled and grabbed hold of Kagome's arm. "Whew that's a relief, huh guys." She started walking down Kagome's street dragging Kagome behind as the other stared, not really quite buying it. "Hey lets walk Kagome home since we won't see her the rest of the holiday." She called back at them when they didn't start moving too.

Ayumi smiled and turned back at Kagome who still looked a little worried. Kagome coughed and looked ahead, her cheeks staining a slight pink. Ayumi laughed and looked ahead also. "You know Kagome, your a really bad liar." She giggled slightly. "But it's ok, I won't tell."

"Hey wait up!" Yuka called while running though the crowd with Eri trying to catch up to them.

Kagome paused and looked back at them before looking at Ayumi again.

She smiled slightly.

…..

Inuyasha shot back, skidding across the ground and pulling the Tetsusaiga up over his shoulders. He growled as he jumped to the left dodging an angry swipe of claws that shredded the ground when her was standing only a moment before.

He swung the Tetsusaiga in a quick ark sending three treads of power at the adversary who easily dodged them. He leapt back and whipped the trickle of blood that was falling into his eyes away.

He's opponent stopped and sneered maliciously at the dog demon who growled in return. "Heh, Had enough mutt face?"

Inuyasha glanced at the sun which was quickly setting beneath the tree line. _'Grrr, I should have been back a long time ago.' _ He looked back at the wolf demon who stood posed and ready to fight a little ways in front of him. He tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga and lifted it up over his shoulders.

"I've gotta be somewhere now bastard. So let's get this over with."

Koga smirked and crouched down. "Gladly."

……

Kagome's arm reached up and gripped onto the rim of the well, slowly she pulled her other arm up too and gripped tightly onto the edge of the well, not wanting to fall back down it. She made a loud grunt before lifting herself up and throwing herself over the edge and onto the ground.

She groaned as she laid in the cool grass breathing heavily. _'Wow Inuyasha must be mad at me for coming back late. He wasn't even here to help me out of the well.' _She sighed and tried to sit up but quickly fell over again. '_This stupid packs to heavy.'_

She dropped the oversized pack straps off her shoulders and stood up without it. She rolled her shoulders a few times to loosen up the muscles before she took off in the direction of the village. _'If he wants his Ramen he'll have to come get it.' _ She settled as she headed down the familiar path toward Keade's hut with a small smile on her lips.

She walked toward the village quickly, expecting a grumpy hanyou to jump out of the trees any second and scold her for being late. Only, he never jumped out. Kagome made it all the way to the hut without even seeing a person.

"Huh, that's..odd." She spook to herself and she glanced around one last time. She walked up to Keade's hut and knocked lightly before walking in. "Hello? I'm back guys."

"Kagome!"

She smiled and leaned down to greet the tiny fox who had yelled her name so happily. "Hey Shippo, it's great to see you again." She said picking him up and hugging him.

"Kagome-chan"

"Kagome-sama."

"Child."

Kagome greeted all three of the others in the room before walking over and taking a seat next to Sango. The small hut was warmly lit and had a great smell of soup that was burning on the fire in front of them all. She glanced around the room taking notice that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Hey where's-"

"Did you bring me anything Kagome, huh?" Shippo interrupted jumping up and down on her lap.

Kagome smiled and looked down at him. "Actually yes I did Shippo," She replied forgetting her question momentarily. "But I left my pack at the well, it was to heavy to carry in myself." Shippo's grin light up his face but before he could get another word out Miroku spoke up.

"Didn't Inuyasha carry your pack like usual?"

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean, I haven't even seen him today." Kagome stated blinking at him confused. Kagome became worried when everybody looked nervously at each other. "Why what's wrong?" She sat up a little straighter and leaned forward.

"It's just Inuyasha split up with us this morning saying he had to take care of something. He told us to meet him back at the village." Sango explained looking at Kagome and then glancing over at Miroku. "When he wasn't at the hut we assumed he had gone straight to the well."

Kagome glanced over at Miroku to find him nodding also. He caught her anxiousness and tried to soothe her though. "I'm sure he's fine Kagome, don't worry yourself. Inuyasha can take care of himself."

Kagome sighed and leaned back a little. "Yah your right." She frowned. Sango bent over and poured Kagome a bowl of soup, which she took gladly. She sighed again. "Aw man, I could of gone to that movie."

Shippo looked up from her lap. "What was that Kagome."

She shook her head. "Never mind." She smiled.

The rest of the night went by uneventful after a long talk that ran well into the night, until they decided to go to sleep, hoping that Inuyasha would be back by the morning so they could start their journey again.

"Kagome dear," Keade spoke softly trying not to wake the sleeping kitsune by her feet. "Would ye like to have a few blankets?" Kagome looked around before she mentally smacked herself. She smiled at the old lady. "No need, I can go get my own. You use those for yourself."

Kagome got up and walked over to the door she lifted the mat and looked out into the cool night. The moon was pretty high in the sky and everything was pretty bright for near midnight and the forest looked peaceful. She leaned down and grabbed her bow and arrows before walking out the door.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sango called out after her. She turned around. "No that's all right. I'll be right back." She turned back around and headed towards the woods.

Once inside the forest it wasn't that bad. Sure there were a few strange noises but nothing she really hadn't heard before considering she slept in the woods quite often. After about ten minutes of peaceful walking she reached the clearing that head the well. It was brightly light and she could see the well almost perfectly, what bothered her was that she couldn't see her pack.

She walked up to the well carefully, a bow and arrow drawn, ready for anything. She walked up and around the well but found nothing. She looked around the clearing and sighed loudly, quite upset. _'Man something stool my pack. Ughh' _She dropped her arms and groaned out loud. She started to walk back toward the village when her foot slipped in something.

She caught herself before she fell down completely. She looked down at her feet to see a dark liquid at her feet. She bent over slightly and looked closer at the grass. "Is this…"

She started to follow the trail of dark spots that lead out of the clearing and towards the woods. Against her better judgment she walked into the woods, tightening her grip on her bow. She walked through the trees and underbrush trying to follow the disappearing trail.

After walking for about five minutes she sighed and admitted to herself she had lost the trail completely. She turned to walk back toward the clearing when the sound of running water reached he ears. _'The river. That will be fast to follow back.'_

She turned again and walked straight in the direction on the river. Once she reached the river she would be able to follow it straight back to the village. '_heh, I found a shortcut.'_

She steeped out of the woods and found the river right away, which was only about 6 feet away. She scanned the riverbank for any threats before continuing on. She went to start toward the village when she did a double take back towards the shoreline.

"My pack!"

She ran towards it and kneeled down besides it. Everything was thrown about like unwrapped, it looked like a wild animal had trifled through it. She started picking things up and placing them in her pack when her hand reached something she knew wasn't hers.

She picked up the heavy rough cloth and ran it through her fingers. _'It feels like …'_ She brought it up to her nose and took a deep breath. She sighed, _'If definitely smelled like it.'_

She brought it down. "The fire rat kimono…that means-"

A large splash jumped up from the middle of the river accompanied with a loud sigh. Kagome turned wide-eyed in the direction of the sudden noise, clutched the fire rat kimono to her and screamed. Almost instantaneously there was another loud splash and the figure in the middle sank down until all you could see was a mess of white hair and glowing eyes.

…….

Reviews make my world go round!!


End file.
